Another Me
by Han Se Hyun
Summary: Sebuah kekuatan yang mengancam siapa saja. / HUNHAN. KAIHUN / Oneshot. / Yaoi. mia gak bisa bikin summary T-T


**Another Me**

Tittle : Another Me

Author : Han Se Hyun

Main Cast : Sehun, Luhan

Genre : BLB, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Hurt and ect.

Rating : T

Warning : This is Yaoi or BoyXBoy. This is Boys Love. Don't Like Don't Read Just Leave it. Typo(s)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Another Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Peristiwa itu terjadi begitu pelan. Bahkan sangat pelan. Sampai-sampai aku sendiri tidak dapat menyangkal dan melupakannya..

**Scene one "Aku adalah aku".**

"Sehun.. tunggu aku.." teriak seseorang dibelakangku. Aku menoleh "aku ak perduli! Kau harus usaha sendiri" balasku. Terlihat ekspresi wajahnya yang lesu, saat itu pula ia terjatuh. Aku berhenti, kemudian menghampirinya. Lalu mengulurkan tanganku "kajja". Ia menatapku sesaat. Lalu menggeleng " wae eoh?"

"kau marah padaku". Aku menghela napas panjang. Kemudian menggendongnya "ne, aku marah. Sangat marah. Tapi itukan tadi."

"kyaa, Sehun! Turunkan aku! Pabooo!". Huhh teriakannya benar-benar membuatku pusing.

"harusnya kau berterima kasih. Untung saja Suho saem tidak melihatmu yang terjatuh ketika berlari tadi." Ia berhenti berteriak. Samar-samar kulihat wajahnya yang memerah tersipu malu "kau kenapa eoh? Demam?" ia tetap tidak menjawabnya. Hhh.. ya sudahlah.

Kemudian aku menurunkannya. Dan mencari guru UKS yang tidak lain adalah D.O saem. Tapi sepertinya beliau sedang pergi. Ya sudahlah biar aku saja yang mengobati Luhan.

"kau duduklah disana" perintahku. Luhan menurut aku berjongkok seperti pangeran yang sedang mencari seorang putri yang ukuran kakinya pas dengan sepatu kaca. Oke, yang membedakan hanya, aku sedang tidak memakaikannya sepatu, melainkan sedang mengobati luka seorang Luhan. "aaww..pelan-pelan Sehun" ringisnya. Aku justru semakin tergoda untuk mengobati lukanya dengan kasar.

"pabbo! Aku bilang pelan-pelan Sehun!" ucapnya seraya memukul alhasil dia aku-pun juga ikut saat ini dijelaskan, posisi kami sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat. Maksudku, posisi kami akan membuat banyak orang lain salah sangka. Ya, Luhan yang berada di bawah-ku, dan aku yang berada saat itu pula pintu UKS terbuka. Kami berdua segera menoleh "KAI!" seru kami. Kai menatap kami datar. Lebih tepatnya tatapan matanya yang datar lebih tertuju ke aku. Aku menelan air liurku. "mwo?" ucap Kai, tetap dengan ekspresinya yang datar. "Oh, jadi begitu" jawab kai tanda ia mengerti. 

Aku mengangguk "ne, aku hanya mengobati lukanya. Tak ne Luhan?" tanyaku menoleh kearah Luhan. Luhan mengangguk. Hhh..untung saja dia mengangguk. Kalau tidak, kuremas-remas ia. "ne arrasseo arrasseo.." ucap Kai mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Aku rasa, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan sebuah ya sudahlah kunikmati , Luhan-pun keluar dari ruangan. Hei ada apa dengannya? Aneh.  
**Sehun POV end.**

**Luhan POV.**

Aku segera keluar dari ruangan yang sesak itu. Lalu menangis. Ya, aku menangis. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat orang yang kucintai berciuman di hadapanku? Apa itu tidak terasa menyakitkan? Padahal ada suatu hal yang ingin kutunjukkan padanya. 

TENG.. TENG.. TENG.. 

Bel tanda pelajaran keenam sudah berbunyi, ini berarti aku harus masuk kelas. Kembali bertemu dengan Sehun dan Kai. Hhh… bisakkah aku bolos pelajaran? Tentu saja tidak, Luhan pabbo. Memang kau mau dihukum Kris saem? Tentu tidak. Tapi aku juga tidak mau melihat mereka berdua. Hatiku terasa sangat menyesakkan dan menyakitkan. Dengan terpaksa aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas yang menurutku sangat menyiksa. 

"hei Luhan! Kau kemana saja tadi? Bagaimana lukamu? Sudah baikkan?" tanya Sehun khawatir disela-sela pelajaran Kris saem. Aku mengangguk pelan. Ayolah Sehun, bersikap cuek. Sehun menghela napas lega. Apa maksudnya ia menghela napas lega seperti itu?.  
"yak, Luhan, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanyanya lagi. Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Ini sedang dalam pelajaran. Dan.. apa kau tidak sadar kalau aku tersakiti eoh?. "yak, Luhan..." panggilnya. Argghh aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku berdiri lalu menggebrak meja "yak, Sehun! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau ini masih dalam pelajaran?" teriakku lembut. Seluruh ruangan hening. Celaka, aku kelepasan.

"ehem.. kalau kalian berdua memang sadar sekarang masih dalam proses KBM, kenapa kalian tidak diam? Baiklah, Tuan Luhan dan Sehun.. silakan kalian.." ucapnya terpotong. Ah aku sudah menyangka ini pasti akan terjadi "BERDIRI DI LORONG..!" lanjutnya dengan suara yang lantang. Terpaksa aku melangkahkan kaki keluar diikuti dengan Sehun. Tapi hal ini menguntungkan juga. Dengan begini aku bisa berduaan dengan Sehun. Tapi tunggu apa ini? Aku pusing, sangat pusing. Hei, apa yang terjadi denganku? Aarrgggghhhh kepalaku serasa mau pecah.

Hei, dimana ini? Sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi. Ini.. UKS? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku melihat Sehun yang tertidur disampingku. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Aku mengusap lembut kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, kalau hal itu membangunkannya. Ia menatapku tajam dan lembut. "mwo?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng "aniyo". Suasana kembali hening. Aku benci suasana ini.

Sehun menatapku tajam. "kau tidak menghabiskan bekalmu? Geurae ne?" tanyanya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu hal itu?. "kau pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu-kan?" lanjutnya. Kemudian ia berdiri. "jadi ini sebab kau menjadi lemas. Aku tahu dari Kai". Kai? Bagaimana caranya?. "aku menyuruhnya untuk mengawasimu. Pertama, kau tidak menghabiskan bekalmu sebelum pelajaran olahraga dimulai. Geurae ne?" entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa, meski itu benar, aku takut untuk menjawab'ya'. Sehun berbalik menghadapku. "jawab!". Ia menatapku tajam. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Sehun, nanti ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, bisakah nanti kita pulang bersama?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian. Sehun menghela napas panjang. "terserah kau saja Luhan" ucapnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkanku. Oh, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.  
**Luhan POV end.**

**Sehun POV.**

Hhhh.. sebenarnya apa mau anak itu? Aku sudah lelah bila harus selalu menjaganya. "chagi.. chagi.. kau kenapa? Gwaenchana?" tanya Kai. Betapa perhatiannya dia. Aku langsung mengangguk. Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, kulihat Luhan yang sedang dikerumuni beberapa berandalan. Celaka, apa yang kau perbuat lagi Luhan? "mian ne chagi, acara makan-makannya kita tunda lusa, aku harus pergi" ucapku seraya mengecup pipi-nya singkat, lalu pergi menuju Luhan. Apa yang dilakukannya eoh? Menyusahkan sekali anak itu. Setelah sampai, kulihat Luhan yang terkulai lemas di tanah. Aku segera berlari menghampirinya. "gwaenchana Luhan? Yak Luhan!" ucapku "berani-beraninya kalian..!" teriakku kepada berandalan itu. 

"cih, kau bisa apa bocah kecil?"tanya salah satu dari mereka. Aku bisa apa? Aku bisa ini! 

BUGH..

"argh" ringis berandalan itu. Masih bertanya lagi aku bisa apa? Aku juga bisa ini! 

BRAK..

"sial, lihat nanti dasar bocah!" teriak berandal itu pergi. Huh, bilang saja kalian takut. Argh, sial bibirku berdarah. Aku berbalik lalu..Apa? Bagaimana Luhan bisa berdiri? Bukannya ia tadi terluka? Dan, kenapa tatapan matanya kosong? Aku berlari menghampirinya "Luhan, kau tidak apa?" tanyaku seraya mengguncang-guncang lembut tubuhnya. 

"ah, mwo?" tanyanya. Syukurlah ia tidak apa-apa. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada lukaku. "i.. ige mwoya? Kau jadi terluka Sehun, mianhae… mianhae…" ucapnya disela-sela isakan tangisnya. Hhh… begini lagi. "nan gwaenchana. Tapi apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau diperas?" tanyaku. "mereka hanya meminjam uang" jelasnya, lalu Ia segera berjalan menuju gudang yang sepertinya sudah tidak terpakai "yak, Luhan! Diperas dan meminjam uang itu sama saja! Hhh dasar pabbo!" panggilku mengikutinya. 

"ini" jawabnya, memperlihatkan seekor anak anjing yang sedang digendongnya. Hhh… hanya demi seekor anjing ia mau mempertaruhkan nyawanya? Dasar anak bodoh "kau… kau seperti bocah SD saja memelihara anjing diam-diam. Kenapa tidak kau adopsi saja?" tanyaku. Tatapannya seketika lesu. Oh, ayolah, berhenti membuatku merasa bersalah dengan tatapanmu itu. "eomma, tidak mau ada hewan dirumah" jelasnya. Ohh jadi karena itu. "hei, bagaimana kalau aku juga ikut membujuk eomma-mu. Mungkin ia mau menerimanya. Daripada seorang, lebih baik dua orang-kan?" usulku. Ia tersenyum. Lalu mengangguk. Aku-pun ikut tersenyum. 

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, ia masih terlihat lesu. Ayolah, ada apalagi Luhan?. "yak, kau sudah memberinya nama?" tanyaku agar membuat suasana hatinya sedikit gembira. Ia mengangguk dengan semangat. Aku tersenyum "kalau begitu, siapa namanya?"  
"Hunhan" jawabnya. Hunhan?  
"kenapa kau namakan Hunhan?"  
ia sempat terdiam. "karena Hun diambil dari nama Sehun dan Han diambil dari nama-ku, Luhan" jelasnya. 

DEG..DEG..DEG.. 

tunggu, perasaan apa ini? Apa aku mulai menyukai Luhan? Tapikan, aku sudah mempunyai Kai. Argghh aku pusing. "yap, sudah sampai" ucapnya riang menganggetkanku. "gwaenchana Sehun?" aku mengangguk. Lalu tersenyum. "kajja kita minta izin eomma-mu agar Hunhan ini bisa kau pelihara" jelasku, ia mengangguk.  
"Luhan, kau sudah pulang? eh, ada Sehun juga" ucap eomma-nya yang tidak lain adalah Tao.  
aku hanya tersenyum.  
"yaa,, boleh ne eomma…boleh pelihara ne eomma.." rayu Luhan setelah aku dan Luhan meminta izin untuk memelihara Hunhan. Eomma Tao menghela napas.  
"kan sudah eomma bilang, tak boleh memelihara binatang"  
Luhan terdiam. "tapi.." ucap Luhan terpotong. "TIDAK BOLEH..buang anjing itu!" teriak eomma Tao. Aku cukup terkejut. Bukan, aku sangat terkejut dengan reaksi eomma Tao.  
"tapi.. SHIRREO! HUNHAN INI ANJINGKU…!"  
"LUHAN!" 

kenapa ini? Tante yang biasanya baik, jadi begini hanya karena anak anjing? Aku melirik Luhan. Ia tampak aneh. "selalu… eomma selalu saja.. wae?.. wae eomma?! Kenapa eomma membuatku jadi.." ucapnya terpotong. Kini Luhan menatap eommanya tajam. Begitupula tante, menatap Luhan tajam. Ada apa ini? Kenapa udara disini terasa aneh?. Tak lama setelah mereka saling menatap Luhan terlihat menyerah, dan menjatuhkan anak anjing yang sedari tadi di gendongnya. "pa..pabbo! hati-hati Luhan! Untung dia tidak terluka" ucapku mengambil anak anjing itu. Luhan terlihat menjauh. "ya..yak..! Luhan..!" panggilku.  
"Sehun, gamsahamnida ne sudah mau mengantar Luhan pulang. sampai besok ya.." ucap eomma Tao, kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya. 

BLAM..! 

lalu bagaimana anak anjing ini? Dasar Luhan tidak berperasaan! Rumahku apartemen, jadi tidak bisa memelihara hewan. Hmm.. titip Kai saja, siapa tau ia mau memelihara anak anjing ini. Tapi, baru kali ini aku melihat ekspresi luhan yang seperti itu. Saat itu.. mungkin terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka. Mendadak ekspresi dan sikap Luhan berubah. Tapi kenapa?  
**Luhan POV end.**

**Luhan POV.**

Jangan! Jangan! Shirreo! Aku tidak mau! Jebal shirreo! Kepalaku sakit! Terasa mau pecah! Seseorang tolong! Sehun! Sehun…!  
"uh.. ng.. Sehun…" samar-samar terdengar suara.  
"tidurlah luhan! Lupakan kesusahanmu! Tenangkan dirimu! Selamat tidur.. lupakansemuanya.. Luhan" ucap orang tersebut lembut. Dan benar, perasaanku menjadi lebih baik. Tapi, dimana kau Sehun?.  
**Luhan POV end.**

**Sehun POV.**

Aku terus melamun memikirkan tentang Luhan, tentang ekspresinya, tentang sikapnya yang kemarin tiba-tiba berubah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?.  
"chagi.." panggil Kai. Aku berhenti.  
"gomawo ne, kau sudah mau memelihara Hunhan" ucapku berterima kasih. Kembali berjalan tentu dengan Kai.  
"Hunhan makannya banyak loh, pasti nanti dia bakal jadi gemuk.. Hhhh.. tapi sekarang makanan jadi bertambah dua ekor" jelas kai. Dua ekor? Apa maksudnya?  
"dua ekor?"  
ia mengangguk. "satu Hunhan, dan satu untuk kau"  
"eh? Aku?" 

Kai kembali mengangguk sambil memberikan sekotak nasi "bagaimana kau tahu kalau orang tuaku sedang pergi dan akhir-akhir ini aku sangat membutuhkan makanan?" tanyaku. Kai hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman misteriusnya "tunggu, kaubilang dua ekor? Berarti makananku sama dengan Hunhan dong?" 

Kai tertawa, lalu pergi sebelum aku menangkapnya. Hhhh… Kai ini, selalu saja begitu. Tunggu, bukankah itu Luhan? Ia tetap masuk setelah kejadian kemarin? Aneh. "yak, Luhan!" sapaku. Ia menoleh lalu berhenti. Aku menghampirinya. "untung saja anak anjingnya dipelihara Kai. Jadi, kau bisa menemuinya kapan saja." Jelasku senang. Namun, ia terlihat bingung.  
"ne, anak anjing sudah kurawat, jadi, kapanpun kau bisa datang melihatnya" tambah Kai. Tunggu. Kai? Sejak kapan dia disini?.  
"anak anjing..?" ia justru balik bertanya? Hei, ada apa dengannya?.  
"PABBO…! Si.. si Hunhan..! Kai bersedia merawat Hunhan..!" jelasku setengah berteriak. Ia tetap terlihat bingung. Entah bingung, entah wajah polos, mana yang lebih tepat aku tak tahu.  
ia terdiam. "Kai bersedia merawat aku dan kau? Maksudnya?" jawabnya. Sungguh jawaban yang tidak masuk akal!.  
"kau mau menghindar eoh? Begini.. kemarin kau diperas anak berandal.." ucapku terpotong olehnya.  
"diperas itu… apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah.. argh aku tak tahu dengan wajah polos atau bingung. Yang pasti kali ini dia sudah membuatku kesal! Sangat kesal. 

TENG..TENG..TENG.. 

bel pulang berbunyi. Terlihat Kai menghampiriku. Aku hanya menatapnya cemberut. "kau masih marah sama Luhan?" tanyanya lembut. Huh, masa bodo dengannya. Aku terdiam. "yang benar sajalah, masa dari tadi pagi kau terus-terusan saja mendiaminya.. ini terlihat aneh dan.. keterlaluan.." tambah Kai. Huuhh, harusnya dia lebih memihak pacarnya. Tapi kenapa ia justru membela si bodoh?.

"aku hanya bereaksi. Harusnya aku tak boleh terlalu memperdulikan Luhan. terlalu melindunginya selama ini ternyata tak baik.." ucapku "makannya, demi Luhan, mulai hari ini, aku tak lagi mencampuri urusannya. Mengerti-kan LUHAN..?! MULAI SEKARANG, URUS SENDIRI URUSANMU! AKU TAK MAU TAHU LAGI!" tambahku berteriak. Semua memperhatikanku. Hei, aku berhak untuk seperti ini-kan? Kesal diperlakukan seolah-olah hari kemarin itu tak ada. Luhan melihatku, ia terlihat terkejut, bahkan sangat terkejut. Masa bodo, aku tidak perduli. Kai menghela napas. 

"ne arrasseo… kalau begitu mulai saat ini, aku juga tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu. Urus sendiri urusanmu ok?" ucapnya seraya mengambil kembali kotak nasi yang ia berikan tadi pagi. Huh, gara-gara Luhan semuanya jadi berantakan.  
**Sehun POV end.**

**Luhan POV.**

Sehun.. mian aku benar-benar tidak dapat mengingatnya. Aku berjalan pulang. seketika, langkahku terhenti pada sebuah gudang usang yang terlihat sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Anak anjing..? Hunhan..? sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin? Kenapa aku tidak dapat mengingatnya? Aku segera berlari pulang. Membuka pintu rumah dan berlari ke dapur. Ke tempat dimana eomma berada. Aku melempar tas sembarangan. 

"eomma.. aku dibenci Sehun.." jelasku. Eomma terkejut, lalu ia menoleh "Sehun, nggak mau tahu lagi tentang aku.. aku salah apa eomma?" lanjutku. Sekarang eomma menghampiriku.  
"enggak, pasti Sehun nggak marah, Luhan nggak salah" jelasnya.  
"tapi.. kenapa Sehun.." balasku terpotong olehnya.  
"Sehun hanya salah sangka, nanti eomma bicara dengannya. Jangan khawatir.."  
hah? Bagaimana ia tahu kalau Sehun hanya salah sangka? "eomma tahu sesuatu..?"  
"apa katamu? Eomma..? kau bercanda.. kau hanya agak lelah Luhan.. nah! Lupakanlah semua kesusahanmu, istirahatlah dengan tenang!"  
hah? Apa ini? Sepertinya kata-kata terakhirnya sudah tidak asing lagi. Aku.. aku merasa seperti di hipnotis olehnya.. aku tidak boleh seperti ini lagi..!  
"SHIRREO..!" ucapku "eomma menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku-kan? Ada yang eomma rahasiakan! Anak anjing.. apa itu? Hunhan.. nama anjing itu, geurae ne eomma?!"  
"Luhan, tenanglah.. eomma.."  
"….itu nama yang kuberikan…betul, nama anak anjing itu! Tapi.. kenapa aku.. kenapa aku sampai bisa melupakan semuanya..?! jawab eomma..!"  
"Lu..Luhan.."  
**Luhan POV end.**

**Sehun POV.**

Huh, yang benar saja, makan mi instant terus. Tak jadi makan makanan buatan Kai. Ini juga karena Luhan!. dasar Luhan sialan!. Tak usah lagi aku mencemaskan anak itu. Lebih baik segera tidur. 

"..cu..kup..sudah cukup!..hentikan!..aku.." samar-samar aku seperti mendengar suara Luhan. aku segera berdiri. Dan saat itu juga, kulihat bayangan Luhan. Hah? Luhan?. "Sehun..tolong..!..Sehun…" Luhan..! tepat ketika aku ingin menggapainnya, bayangan itu menghilang. Tapi yang benar saja? Apa itu kenyataan? Jangan-jangan telah terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Aku segera mengambil jaket, dan pergi menuju rumah Luhan. 

Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Dan sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan? Datang tiba-tiba.. bagaimana menjelaskannya? Siapa yang percaya kalau kukatakan aku berhalusinasi melihat bayangan Luhan? tapi.. tapi dia meminta pertolonganku. Aku segera menekan bel rumahnya. 

TING..TONG.. 

Tak lama pintu rumah terbuka, terlihat eommanya yang keluar.  
"ya..?" tanyanya.  
"ta..tante.." jawabku tergagap.  
"ya.. ada apa Sehun?"  
"apa Luhan baik-baik saja?" tanyaku untuk lebih memastikan.  
"ya, dia sudah tertidur"  
hhh.. syukurlah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada.. 

BRUK..!

"tante? Tante baik-baik saja? Luhan..! yak,, Luh..!" ucapku terpotong.  
"jangan..! jangan bangunkan dia…!"  
hah? Kenapa? Memangnya kenapa? Aku segera membawa tante masuk dan menidurinya diatas sofa. "tante tak apa-apa? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanyaku.  
"tak apa. Tante hanya kelelahan.."  
kelelahan? Mana mungkin kelelahan sampai menyebabkannya hal seperti ini? "tante… saya datang kesini…" 

"oh" itulah respon yang kudapat setelah akumenjelaskanalasankudatang.  
"mungkin tante tak-kan mempercayainya, tapi itu benar-benar nyata dan bukan halusinasi"  
"tidak, tante percaya. Ia memanggilmu, ia minta pertolonganmu Sehun.."jelasnya benar-benar percaya dengan apa yang sudah akuucapkan. Bahkan aku sendiri setengah mempercayainya "sebenarnya kenapa? Kemarin, tante dan Luhan juga terlihat sangat aneh. Saat Luhan meminta izin untuk memelihara anak anjing, tante seperti menghipnotisnya. Seperti ada yang benar-benar aneh diantara tante dan Luhan. maukkah tante menjelaskannya?"  
ia terlihat ragu-ragu. Kemudian, ia mengangguk. 

"kau tadi menyebutnya hipnotis. Mungkin dekat dengan itu, tapi keluarga kami menyebutnya sebagai tenaga penyembuh.."  
"tenaga penyembuh?" tanyaku.  
"ya.. singkatnya, tenaga kami ini dapat menyegel ataupun mengubah ingatannya itu. Tante adalah salah seorang keturunan pemilik tenaga penyembuh yang didapat dari kakek. Waktu tahu tante memilikinya, tante juga terkejut.. walau darah itu sudah menipis, masih ada kemungkinan tante akan melahirkan anak yang memiliki kekuatan itu.."  
"keturunan penyembuh?" 

"ya..kenapa kekuatan ini menurun pada tante, tante sendiri tak tahu alasannya..yang tante tahu hanya, orang-orang keturunan kami dengan kekuatan itu dapat membantu melupakan kesedihan, dan kesusahan yang tak tertahankan lagi. Sebab, terkadang, ingatan justru mengikat kita.. menghapus ingatan yang menyusahkan dengan membuang sebagian yang buruk dari tubuh.. karena itulah disebut tenaga penyembuh.." jelasnya.  
"ta..tapi.. bukankah itu tindakkan pengecut? Menganggapnya tak pernah ada, melupakannya dan menjadi bahagia? Itu hanya kamuflase!" ucapku " saya sendiri ada beberapa hal yang ingin dilupakan. Tapi, dengan mengingatnya paling tidak saya akan berusaha untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi!" lanjutku "mungkin kedengarannya sombong.. tapi, bukankah manusia tumbuh karena penderitaan dan luka yang dialaminya?!" tambahku. Ini sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya! Menggunakan tenaga penyembuh? Apa dia gila? Sekarang tante hanya terdiam.  
"yang kau katakan benar.. tapi.. kekuatan Luhan terlalu besar.." jelasnya. 

DEG..! 

"jadi Luhan juga punya tenaga penyembuh?"  
tante mengangguk. "kekuatannya tidak bisa disebut tenaga penyembuh.. tapi.. disebut.. senjata pembunuh.." lanjutnya.  
"senjata pembunuh?"  
"dengan kekuatan itu, Luhan mem..mem..membunuh suami tante, appa-nya sendiri..!" 

DEG..! DEG..! 

apa semua itu benar? Sulit dipercaya.

**Scene two: "Untuk bersamamu"**

Luhan membunuh appa-nya?! Jinjja? Luhan yang terlihat polos, dan kekanak-kanak-an telah membunuh appa-nya sendiri?  
"jinjja?" tanyaku memastikan.  
"betul.. tenaga penyembuh setiap orang berbeda.. tenaga yang dimiliki Luhan sangat kuat, sehingga ia mampu mengendalikan orang sesuai keinginannya… bermula dari kematian mendadak anjing yang ia pelihara waktu masih kecil.. Luhan dengan tangan yang tergores menangis di samping anjing itu. Waktu itu tante sama sekali tak curiga.. tapi, saat tante bertengkar dengan suami tante, saat appa-nya menampar tante, Luhan melihatnya. Dan.. seketika itu pula suami tante tewas.." jelasnya "tenaga dahsyat yang mampu mematikan otak.." 

KLEK.. 

pintu terbuka? Aku dan tante segera menoleh. Ternyata itu.. Luhan..! Luhan dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Luhan terlihat seperti orang yang tidak pernah kukenal.  
"ternyata begitu eoh?!.. samar-samar terasa yang eomma lakukan terhadapku.. tiap kali aku tertidur, aku merasa aneh. Seakan-akan, setengah diriku menghilang. Ternyata aku disegel oleh eomma-ku sendiri…..!" ucap Luhan  
"Lu..Luhan.. tenanglah.. lupakan.. lupakanlah..!"  
"SHIRREO…! SUDAH BANYAK YANG KULUPAKAN DAN YANG HILANG DI INGATANKU..!"  
"kyyaaaaaaaaa" teriak tante merasa kesakitan. Jangan-jangan, Luhan telah menggunakan kekuatannya?

"LUHAN…! JANGAN! DIA-KAN EOMMA-MU!" bentakku terhadapnya sesaat aku melihatnya, kini ia benar-benar terlihat bukan seperti Xi Luhan yang kukenal "benarkah kau ini Luhan?" tanyaku. Kumohon jawab 'tidak' dan bertingkah poloslah seperti biasanya.  
"ya, ini aku yang sebenarnya" lanjutnya seraya menatapku dingin dan tajam. "dan.. BUKAN BONEKA YANG DIKENDALIKAN EOMMA..!" tambahnya kembali membuat eommanya tersakiti. "CUKUP..! hentikan Luhan..!"  
"jangan ganggu aku Sehun..!"  
"jebal.. hentikan…"  
Luhan menatapku lesu. "ne, arrasseo kalau Sehun yang meminta" Luhan segera menghentikkan tenaganya. Aku menatap Luhan.  
"wae? Wae geurae? Kenapa kau sekejam ini eoh?! Apapun yang terjadi, dia tetap eomma-mu…!"  
Luhan menatapku datar dan dingin. "supaya aku jadi diriku sendiri…" 

"Sebab, dengan diubahnya ingatanku, diriku-pun ikut berubah, dan diriku yang sesungguhnya menjadi terabaikan" kata-kata Luhan yang begitu menusuk, terus terngiang-ngiang di pikiranku. Ditambah lagi keadaan tante yang sangat lemah. Kini, apa yang harus kulakukan? 

"Sehun..!" 

DEG..! 

kumohon jangan suara itu, aku tak sanggup mendengarnya setelah kemarin melihat siapa dia sebenarnya.  
"kajja kita pulang bersama.." ajaknya seraya menarik tanganku. Namun aku menahannya. "aku harus sekolah"  
terlihat ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya. "ne arra, tapi, habis sekolah, main kerumah ya"  
aku menatapnya datar "aku tidak bisa. Aku sdudah mempunyai janji" jawabku lalu pergi meninggalkannya. 

"Kau kenapa chagi? Gwaenchana?" tanya Kai khawatir "kenapa daritadi murung? Masih marah sama Luhan?" 

DEG.. Luhan.. 

"ah, ani"  
"aku tahu, pasti karena tak kubuatkan bekal. Nih lihat, aku sudah membuatkanmu bekal.." jawab Kai riang. Aku tersenyum, setidaknya kekasihku ini dapat mengatasi kebingunganku. Aku-pun merangkulnya. "baiklah aku akan semangat..!"  
Kai tersenyum.  
"Sehun..!" suara itu lagi? Ayolah..  
"eh, Luhan, ayo bareng.." tawar Kai. Kai, jangan terlalu baik padanya, dia itu monster.  
Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. 

TENG..TENG..TENG.. 

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Aku,Kai,dan Luhan pulang berbarengan. Namun, aku berpisah dengan Kai saat kami sudah berbeda arah. Hhhhh.. kini aku harus kembali berdua dengannya. Terlihat beberapa berandalan kembali menghadang kami. Mau apalagi mereka?  
"heibocah, sudah lama aku menunggu kalian"  
"Mau apalagi kalian eoh? Kajja Luhan kita pulang"  
"sial, kau! Rasakan..!" 

BUGH..! 

"Argghhh…" ringis-ku kesakitan. Ternyata aku terlalu lengah sampai-sampai kepalaku dipukul dengan besi oleh mereka. Kini aku tidak bisa apa-apa. "la..lari..kalian.." ucapku terbata-bata menyuruh mereka lari.  
"jangan sok belagu..!" 

BUGH..! 

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh…!"teriakku saat mereka memukul kepalaku lagi dan dibagian yang sama dapat dibayangkan bagaimana rasa sakitnya.  
"SEHUNN…!" teriak Luhan.  
"la..ri.." ucapku lagi. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan kalian ketimbang Luhan. samar-samar, terlihat tatapan Luhan yang tajam. Kumohon jangan gunakan kekuatan itu… 

Aku terbangun, ini dimana? Sepertinya tidak asing lagi. Rumah.. rumah Luhan..! aku segera bangun, tapi sial luka dikepalaku masih sakit. Aku melihat Luhan menatap-ku iba. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan menatapku seperti itu eoh? Kau mau menghipnotisku?.  
"Sehun, kau menginap saja ne? aku juga sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu" ucap Luhan dengan senyuman malaikatnya. Serentak aku menggeleng. Kemudian bangun. "orangtuaku akan pulang malam ini, kalau aku tidak membereskan rumah, aku akan dimarahi" balasku. Kemudian berbalik ketika hendak keluar. Seketika aku berhenti "kemana para berandalan itu?"  
"aku sudah membereskannya" jawabnya singkat. 

DEG..! 

ia kemanakan semua berandalan itu? Aku jadi semakin takut padanya. "sudah ya, aku pulang.." 

BLAM..! 

Bagaimana bisa aku tetap satu rumah dengan seorang yang tidak tau kapan bisa meledak dan berubah bentuk menjadi monster?! Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Setelah sampai, aku melempar tasku sembarang, dan menonton tv, mencoba mencari berita tentang beberapa anak berandalan itu. Dan hasilnya NOL BESAR..! tidak ada dimana-mana..! sebenarnya dikemanakan mereka?! 

KRING..KRING..KRING.. 

ahh, siapa yang menelpon malam-malam begini?  
"yeobseyo?"  
"gwaenchana chagi?"  
ternyata Kai. Betapa perhatiannya dia. "ne, nan gwaenchana. Mm, apa yang sedang kau lakukan chagi.."  
"mengajak Hunhan jalan-jalan, ia rewel sekali. Ah, sudah ya, Hunhan kini.."  
KLIK..  
"yeoboseyo.. chagi? Kau masih disana?" sudahditutup. semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya. 

"M..mwo?"  
"kabarnya Kai tewas, bunuh diri.." ucap Chen memberitahuku.  
"belum tahu pastinya, tapi, anak cewek dikelas semuanya menangis.."  
Kai? Tewas? Bunuh diri? Mana mungkin…! Tapi, apa mungkin… argh sial..! ternyata aku lengah..!tak mungkin Kai bunuh diri..! Tapi, telepon yang terputus semalam.. Bawa Hunhan jalan-jalan.. Aku segera berlari menuju rumah Luhan. Kubuka pintu rumahnya.. 

BRAK..! 

dan benar, Hunhan sedang berada dalam pelukannya..!  
"selamat pagi Sehun" sapanya dengan senyuman malaikatnya.  
"Kai, tewas semalam.." jelasku "semalam Kai kesini-kan?!"  
"ya, dia mengembalikan Hunhan" balasnya "Hunhan-kan memang anjingku."  
sialan Luhan..! "apa yang kau lakukan pada Kai..!?" teriakku.  
"jangan berteriak Sehun, Hunhan-kan jadi kaget"  
"kau.. kau membunuh Kai..!"  
Luhan menghela napas. Lalu menggeleng. "memangnya kenapa sih? Yang penting-kan Sehun bisa bersamaku" jawabnya tertawa, ya tawa malaikatnya yang mematikan..!  
"aku.. aku mau pulang..!"  
"loh? Kenapa harus pulang?" 

PIT.. 

Tv itu menyala.. Dengan sendirinya?  
"kali ini berita yang baru saja kami terima. Pesawat dengan nomor penerbangan 125 yang berangkat dari Jepang dikabarkan jatuh di atas lautan Pasifik. Semua penumpang dikabarakan tewas.." ucap pembawa berita itu. 

DEG..! 

Tidak, kumohon jangan orang tuaku..!  
"kau? Kau tak perlu pulang.. tak akan ada yang memarahimu lagi Sehun.."

**Scene three "Jadi dirimu"**

Kumohon jangan orang tuaku! Apa yang salah denganku? Apa masalahnya? Apa aku terlalu banyak dosa hingga Tuhan memberikan hal seperti ini? Kumohon Tuhan, kembalikan semua orang-orang yang ku-sayangi.. aku tidak mau kehilangan mereka. Seketika, terlintas ide di pikiranku. Aku segera bangun, kemudian menelpon Luhan.  
"yeobseyo?"  
"Sehun..! wae?"  
"aku ingin mengajakmu menginap. Aku mempunyai villa yang sudah lama tidak terpakai lagi. Kau mau pergi? Ya, berdua saja"  
"boleh membawa Hunhan?"  
"tentu saja.. oke, dahh" 

KLIK.. 

aku menatap fotoku, Kai, dan Luhan yang tertata rapi dalam sebuah bingkai. Kemudian aku menutup bingkai tersebut. Lalu, aku mulai menyiapkan beberapa peralatan yang akan kubutuhkan besok. Pisau. 

"waa… indahnya.. untung hari ini cerah.." ucapnya "ya-kan Sehun?"  
aku hanya mengangguk. Bagaimanapun juga, saat ini ia tak terlihat seperti monster. Apa ini hanya sosok seorang monster yang suasana hatinya sedang baik? Luhan yang dulu kukenal..  
"bagus sekali tempatnya…" kata Luhan berbinar-binar. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapannya. "betul kita bisa menggunakannya secara bebas?" tanyanya lagi.  
"ne, dulu appa-ku yang membeli villa ini"  
"berarti sekarang sudah jadi milik Sehun dong? Ya-kan?" 

DEG..! 

"sudah, ayo cepat kita bereskan dan bermain" lanjutnya "yak, kajja Sehun.. tuh, Hunhan sudah duluan"  
aku tersenyum. Anak kecil. Xi Luhan. yang memiliki kekuatan sangat dahsyat. Ibunya terus menggunakan tenaga penyembuh untuk menyegel perasaannya. Senang, sedih, benci. Semua perasaan semacam itu. 

"Sudah siap Sehun" ucapnya "kajja dimakan"  
aku duduk, kemudian menatapnya singkat dan memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkannya. "bagaimana? Enak?"  
aku mengangguk. Lalutersenyum.  
"baguskalaukausenang"  
kulihat ia terus menatapku "mwo?" tanyaku.  
ia menggeleng. Aku tersipu malu "sudahlah, jangan memperhatikan-kuterus..Aku-kan jadi tidak bisa memakannya" Luhan hanya tertawa. Baguslah kalau dia tidak menyadari sandiwaraku. 

"Uwaa bagusnya bintang-bintang ini.. tidak pernah aku melihat bintang-bintang yang seperti ini.."  
aku menatapnya. Lalu tersenyum.  
"aku jadi ingat waktu pertama kali Sehun menyapaku. aku tersipu malu "apa sih, kenapa tiba-tiba?"  
"iya, dulu samar-samar teringat. Tapi hanya sosok Sehun yang aku ingat" jelasnya "aku ingin terus berada di sampingmu Sehun"  
aku lihat ia. Ia tertidur. Terus kupikirkan.. mereka yang terkena tenaga Luhan, dan alasannya.. hanya untuk melindungi dirinya.. lalu Kai? Tak mungkin di bunuh hanya karena ingin mengembalikkan Hunhan. Mungkinkah semua ini dilakukannya supaya aku bisa terus berada disampingnya dan mendampinginya? Lebih jelas lagi dengan kecelakaan pesawat itu.. hanya untuk itu ia membunuh kedua orang tua-ku..! Yang dapat kulakukan oleh aku yang tak memiliki kekuatan adalah… Membunuhnya. 

Aku tak punya hak untuk menyakitinya. Tapi tak bisa dibiarkan lebih banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan Luhan.. Mianhaeyo..! 

"Berikutnya pindah kepelajaran biologi..Ahh hauussss" keluh temanku. Aku hanya tertawa. "ayo semangatlah" balasku. Kedua temanku tersenyum. "syukurlah kau sudah ceria lagi"  
"memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku bingung. Temanku Chen menatap meja yang diatasnya diberi pot yang berisikan bunga. Aku-pun mengikuti arah tatapannya.  
"memangnya kenapa? Kan.." balas Chen terpotong  
"kan..?" tanyaku semakin bingung.  
"ceria seperti itu sih bagus. Tapi-kan aneh juga" jelas Chen.  
"kau tidak sadar? Lama kelamaan ia mirip seperti Luhan" balas Lay sambil berbisik-bisik.  
"hah? Luhan siapa itu? Jangan bergurau"  
"haha iya juga ya" sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti. Lebih baik aku pulang saja.  
**Sehun POV end.**

**Scene four "Penyesalan"**

**Luhan POV.**

CKLEK.. 

"Kau sudah pulang Sehun.." ucapku menyambutnya "panas ya? Kau haus? Mau minum?" lanjutku "oh iya, makan malam juga semuanya kesukaan Sehun loh.. huh padahal aku sudah melarangmu ke sekolah, tapi kau memaksa.." tambahku, kemudian mempout-kan bibir-ku. Namun, Sehun tetap tidak merespon. Kemudian, aku-pun duduk disampingnya. Lalu menatap matanya. Tatapanmatanya..Kosong. "hhhh.. mianhae Sehun.. waktu itu kau berniat membunuhku. Saat itu aku memang terkejut. Lalu, tanpa sadar aku menggunakan tenagaku untuk mengendalikanmu. Aku, sebagai aku terpaksa melakukan cara itu.. karena aku tak mau kehilangan diriku dan kau Sehun.. aku hanya ingin bersamamu.. hanya itu.." ucapku.

Sehun tetap tidak menggubris ucapanku sedikitpun. Aku-pun bangkit, lalu menatap Sehun " Sehun, tidurlah.. sudah tak ada lagi yang menyusahkanmu…. Lupakan semua kebencian.. tidurlah dengan tenang.. Sehun.." ucapku terpotong saat aku mengusap pipinya, setetes air mata jatuh mengenai tanganku. Aku langsung menatapnya lembut, lalu memeluknya. Sehun..yang ada disini bukan Sehun.. Sehun yang kukenal, telah kuhilangkan..  
"mianhaeyo Sehun, uljima, jebal uljima".  
**Luhan POV end.**

**Sehun POV.**

Aku terbangun. Aku merasa telah tertidur sangat panjang. Samar-samar aku melihat sosok yang kukenal.  
"tante..!" teriakku "dimana Luhan?"  
"semua.. sudah berakhir.."  
maksudnya 'semua sudah berakhir?' aku tidak mengerti.  
"Luhan ada di situ.." ucap tante seraya menunjuk sebuah ruangan kosong yang ditengah-tengahnya ada Luhan..! sedang terduduk lemas, lagi-lagi tatapan matanya kosong, kini, ia benar-benar seperti boneka..  
"LUHANN…!" teriakku.  
"percuma Sehun, ia tidak akan merespon. Karena kini, perasaannya, jiwanya, sudah pergi ketempat yang jauh. Ketempat yang, tenaga tante sendiri sudah tidak bisa menjangkaunya."  
"mwo? Jinjja? Lalu apa yang terjadi selama ini? Yang aku ingat hanya, aku mengajaknya ke villa, bermaksud membunuhnya, dan setelah itu aku tidak dapat mengingat apa-apa lagi.."  
"ia.. ia menggunakan tenaga penyembuh padamu.. ia menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun.. sampai-sampai dia ingin memonopolimu" jelasnya.  
apa? Jadi.. selama ini aku dikendalikan olehnya? "lalu, bagaimana aku bisa kembali seperti ini?"  
"dia.. dia.." ucap tante terpotong "melihat air matamu.." lanjutnya. 

DEG! 

"dia menggunakan kekuatan dahsyatnya terhadap dirinya sendiri.. karena ia sangat menyesali perbuatan yang telah dilakukannya terhadapmu Sehun… Luhan telah menceritakan semua perasaanya pada tante, dan terakhir ia menyerahkan ini untuk diberikan padamu" tambahnya seraya menyerahkan tissue yang dilipat. Aku meraihnya. Dan tak lama tante keluar dari ruangan.

Perlahan aku membuka lipatan tersebut. Pisau..?! Pisau yang kugunakan untuk membunuhnya saat di villa..! Lalu aku membaca sepucuk kertas yang di tinggalkannya. Setelah aku membacanya, aku menjatuhkan kertas itu, mendekatinya.  
"Luhan mianhaeyo. Nado saranghaeyo…" ucapku sambil memeluknya dan menusuknya dengan pisau yang iaberikan.  
isi surat itu adalah **"Agar aku jadi diriku :) saranghaeyo Sehun".**

**-THE END-**


End file.
